Baby Brother
by LadySorrow
Summary: Sarah's brother is kidnapped and brutally killed. On her trek to find the killer, she learns more about life and love than she ever would've expected.
1. Prologue

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
The sterile smell and glaringly white walls of the hospital put Sarah Williams in a bad mood that day. Her head hurt, she had a funny taste in her mouth, and on top of that her evil stepmother was in the next room with her father giving birth. This made Sarah want to hurl. She didn't understand why her father had to get remarried in the first place. It wasn't her fault her mother had left them for a younger man.  
  
Sarah, being all of fifteen years herself, wasn't keen on having a baby brother now. When she was younger she had wanted so badly for a younger sibling, but now that her life was finally looking up, fate had go and throw in a half sibling for amusement. Straightening her pressed white blouse; she stood and stretched her weary legs.  
  
Since she had been at the hospital for practically two days, Sarah's hair didn't feel too clean, so she pulled it back into a low ponytail. Were her mother there with her she would've berated Sarah for keeping her hair in such a fashion. Sarah grimaced, her mother, the actress. Rubbing her eyes to get all of the sleep out of them, Sarah became startled by a sudden crying noise breaking the calm. That's when she realized her stepmother must've finally popped, and she wasn't sure whether she was glad or not.  
  
Picking up her overnight bag that held her clothes and toiletries, Sarah trudged over to the bathroom down the hallway from the sitting room in order to brush her teeth and look at least presentable when all her relatives arrived. This is what she told herself, but in reality she was stalling because she didn't want to see the baby. She was afraid that she would like it despite herself, and she didn't want to like anything that had to do with Karen, the witch.  
  
Her worst fears were confirmed as soon as she stepped into the small room. Karen lay half-asleep on the white sheets of the hospital bed, while her father cradled a ruddy cheek baby in his arms. The pride practically dripped off of him. Feeling a little jealous, she walked over to her father and peered down at the baby with a feigned look of disgust. But, her heart melted as she saw his little hands flailing helplessly in the air and his tiny upturned mouth whimpering quietly. The blonde fuzz on top of his indicated that he would undoubtedly look like his mother.  
  
Sarah's father confirmed what she already knew, that the baby was a boy. "This is your baby brother, Toby," he said in a voice that would've been appropriate if she were four. "What kind of a name is that?" Sarah asked frowning. Robert looked up at his daughter in surprise. "You don't like it?" he asked dumbly. Sighing, Sarah shook her head. "It's not something you name a baby. My friend Bonnie has a little dog whose name is Toby. You know how degrading that's going to be for him?" Robert shrugged even though it was a rhetorical question. "It's short for Tobias," he explained lamely.  
  
Biting her lip in nervousness, Sarah finally asked, "May I hold him?" The question came out in one fast gasp of breath. Nodding, a small smile appeared on Robert's face as he handed his son over to his daughter. Sarah took the tiny baby gently from her father's arms, careful not to let go of his head. "He's so tiny," Sarah whispered in awe. One of his hands wrapped firmly around Sarah's finger, and Sarah giggled a little despite herself. 


	2. How Quickly Things Change

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
3 years later, and 2 years after the Labyrinth incident  
  
Toby sat on the beige living room floor, amusing himself by building blocks into high towers, as high as he could stack them without falling over, and then knock them down with a powerful blow from his tiny fist. The falling blocks hitting the floor were usually accompanied by his excited laugh as he watched them crash to the floor. "Sarah, your father and I are leaving now," Karen yelled up the stairs to Sarah's room. Opening the door of her room, Sarah poked her head out and said, "Are you taking Toby with you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
At Karen's negative response, Sarah sighed and finished what she was working on, and then put her art supplies away, and hurried downstairs so Toby wouldn't be alone. Even after the Labyrinth incident, as she called it because she still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, her parents still made her stay home with her brother almost all the time. Before she had gone through the Labyrinth to get Toby back, she would've minded staying home. But, now she didn't take him for granted at all. If anything she had learned to appreciate her brother and the time she spent with him.  
  
After all, she was going away to college soon, and then she wouldn't be there to see him everyday. Sighing, she watched him knock over his blocks again. "Don't you ever get tired of that game?" she asked wearily. Toby laughed and clapped his tiny hands, "Brocks fall," he explained. "Right, well, how about we go outside instead," she suggested happily. Raising his eyebrows, Toby said, "Huh?" Sarah laughed; she knew this game by now. "You heard me silly, let's go outside." Once again, Toby responded with a, "Huh?"  
  
Sarah knew the only reason why he kept saying that word was so she would keep repeating herself. She had learned this during summer vacation. Eventually she had caught on to him, and now she found that it was easier to ignore it. Grabbing his favorite red ball, Sarah ushered Toby outside.  
  
Their front lawn was spacious enough for them to play ball together without going into the neighbor's yard. Merlin was outside with them, barking at the passerby's and cars. At first, Toby just ran around the yard, not understanding how to use the ball yet. Finally, Sarah started to bounce the ball and kick it with her feet, and Toby walked curiously over to her and asked, "What doin'?" Giggling at his words, Sarah replied, "I'm playing the ball, pal. You wanna play too?" Toby nodded his head emphatically.  
  
Spacing them so they were about four feet apart, Sarah would roll Toby the ball, and he would kick it all of two feet in front of him. It took him awhile, but eventually he got the hang of it and he was able to kick the ball further and further, until finally it went past the bushes and into the neighbor's yard. Sarah sighed in frustration as Toby kept laughing. "Yeah that's so funny," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Go get the ball, Toby," she ordered. Seeing that his sister was serious, he walked sullenly over to the bushes and disappeared behind them. "Hurry up," she called, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Toby discovered the ball easily enough and stooped down to pick it up. He saw a man across from him working on the lawn, but had stopped to watch him. Toby, being only three and curious, walked over to the stranger and asked, "What doin'?" The man, eyeing the little boy sinisterly said, "None of your business boy." Still, not having a very broad vocabulary, Toby questioned, "Huh?" The gardener, not being used to Toby's game, repeated, "I said, it's none of your business. Now why don't you go and get on outta here."  
  
Instead of leaving like he should've, but being only three, Toby kept pestering the man. "Huh?" he asked again. Thinking the man would find it funny like his sister had, Toby started to laugh and giggle. But, the man wasn't his sister. Thinking that this little boy was mocking him, the man felt his anger rise and his blood boil. The rage was upon him.  
  
Sarah, thinking that Toby was taking way too long to get a ball, she walked resignedly over to the bushes and through them. Her mouth fell open in horror and her eyes went wide with shock as she saw a man strike her little brother so hard it made his head fly backwards. Then she saw the man pick her little brother up in his muscled arms and put him in the back of his blue pick up truck. Sarah wanted to scream, but all she could muster was a cross between a pant and a sigh. The tires screeched, which broke her reverie as the truck sped away. 


	3. Spiraling

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Turning on her heel from her neighbor's house, Sarah ran as fast as she could in her numb state of mind over the lawn to her house and up the porch steps. Hurrying inside, she ran to the kitchen and frantically grabbed the phone to dial 911. She tried to still her shaking hands long enough to actually punch the numbers on the phone.  
  
The dispatcher on the other end of the line was trying to calm Sarah down as she explained through tears and sobs what had happened. Finally the woman on the other end was able to piece together enough information to send the police over. Not wanting to call her parents just yet, Sarah hung up the phone and slid down the wall behind her. She curled up into a ball and rocked herself back and forth, back and forth. Her mind cried at her, telling her she was eighteen, to get up and do something. But all she could think after the mind numbing fog had lifted from her brain was, it's all my fault.  
  
That's how the police had found her that day, curled into a ball, tears running down her flushed cheeks and incoherent words tumbling forth from her lips. They had questioned her persistently about what had happened and what she had seen, but despite this they were still skeptical. When her parents had arrived home, they weren't much better.  
  
Instead of feeling sorry for her, they blamed her for Toby's disappearance, especially her stepmother. In a way, Sarah had predicted their reaction. Rushing upstairs, she had locked herself in her room and stayed there for weeks, never leaving.  
  
Occasionally, she had to go downstairs to get something to eat or drink, but food was only sustenance to her. The police and her parents were still wrapped up in the search for her brother, but they failed to get anywhere due to the lack of leads and witnesses they had. Sarah was their only hope to find Toby, but they had overlooked her as usual.  
  
Not being able to stand the police being at their house day and night, and her parents constantly making her feel horrible about the whole thing, Sarah had come to a conclusion. If it was her fault, truly her fault that her baby brother was missing and possibly dead, then she didn't want to live either. Extracting one of her father's straight razors from the medicine cabinet, Sarah sat down on the toilet and ran the water into the bathtub.  
  
Disrobing, she sank down into the steamy water and played with the straight razor, twirling it around in her hands. Slowly, she brought it to each of her wrists, and with a fury she didn't know she possessed, she slashed her wrists again and again until the water turned a bright red. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, Sarah let the back of her head fall against the rim of the tub. Closing her eyes, she felt a wave of peacefulness wash over her. It was a sensation she hadn't experienced in weeks.  
  
During the time she was in the dark void of her mind. Sarah wasn't aware of the things going on around her. All she knew was that she was floating and it was dark, and she didn't want to return to her life on earth. Forever she wanted to sink into the darkness and let it wash over her like the ocean washes over the sandy beach. Then, she wasn't sure what, but something had made her come back to that place she didn't want to be.  
  
Opening her eyes, the darkness was replaced with light, and the floating of her body was replaced with her own weight. Feeling disoriented at first, Sarah sat up and looked around. Somehow all the water had drained from the tub as she was still lying in it. Shivering, she looked down at her bloody wrists to see the angry red slash marks looking back at her. Gulping she worked her way down to the bathroom floor and was able to find a towel to wrap her shaking figure in.  
  
Leaning over the sink, her eyes raised upwards and she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face was pale from the loss of blood, just as she had expected. She had no idea how long she had been in the tub, but it was obvious no one had missed her. Sniffling, she brought a tissue to her nose and blew it a couple of time. Throwing the tissue in the toilet bowl, she watched as she flushed the toilet how the tissue spiraled downward further and further until it finally descended into the murky depths of the toilet.  
  
And she, just like the tissue, felt as if she were spiraling, spiraling so fast she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to die, but yet, at the same time, she had this inner rage bottled up inside of her that wanted to be released and let loose on the man that had taken her brother from her. Startling even herself, Sarah sent her fist flying and with strength foreign to her, she smashed the mirror into dozens of little sparkling shards.  
  
The pain was unbearable at first, as she had felt the glass shards enter her hands, but then it receded and she felt somehow relieved. But, this wasn't enough. Lifting her hands to the sky she shouted with all her might, "I wish the Goblin King would take the man that killed my brother!"  
  
With the last of her energy spent, Sarah sank to the floor in a ball of sorrow and despair. Her wrists had started bleeding again, and seething, she watched the red droplets fall on the towel wrapped around her. Feeling a laugh bubbling up in her throat, she suppressed it, but on that day she vowed that whoever had taken her brother would pay with more than blood.  
  
Well, what do you think? I know it's a little dark, but I've wanted to write a dark fic for so long that it just had to be released. The next chapter will from Charley Wyman's point of view. Wyman is the man that kidnapped and eventually killed Toby, and you'll learn why. Thanks to everyone that's been reading this. I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews already! 


	4. Glimpsing the Past

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Letting her anger subside along with her despair, which still lingered slightly, Sarah stood slowly on her quaking legs. Reaching up to the now demolished medicine cabinet, she couldn't help but glance in the mirror fragments left clinging to the cabinet. Clutching the towel tighter to her shaking form, she turned slowly to face whomever was behind her. Only the wall met her apprehensive gaze. Letting out a sigh of relief, and then turning back around, Sarah gave a small shriek of surprise.  
  
Standing in front of her in his all glorious yet mocking manner was the Goblin King. His hands were fisted and resting on his hips that were clad in black form fitting tights. Behind his back a black sparkling cape fluttered lightly in the nonexistent breeze. Gulping in nervousness, Sarah took a few steps backwards. Jareth took this opportunity to look her over with a predatory gaze. The towel she had wrapped tightly around her left little to the imagination. His brows knitted together when his gaze rested on Sarah's cuts and scratches adorning her wrists and hands.  
  
Jareth took a step closer to her and gave her a disapproving look. "What have you done now?" he asked vaguely. Sarah wasn't sure if he meant the cuts all over her arms or the fact that she had probably just wished away the man that had taken her baby brother. Looking down to the floor sheepishly Sarah replied bluntly, "I cut myself." Jareth said, "Yes, I can see that." Turning towards the medicine cabinet, he opened it and grabbed some bandages and ointment and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said swallowing back the lump in her throat.  
  
Sarah walked past him to sit on the toilet seat and she started to apply ointment to all of her cuts. This left her with a problem however. Her hands were now all covered in ointment, so she had no way to get the bandages on her cuts. Seeing her predicament, Jareth sank to his knees beside her and took the bandages from her and covered her wounds with them. "Thank you," Sarah said politely in a sad manner. Jareth could sense the deep sense of tragedy that was reflected in her eyes.  
  
Standing, Jareth said in exasperation, "I heard your wish, Sarah. However, I have made an exception. I had to take the man that took your brother because you wished it, but I will not make you run the labyrinth if you do not wish. Whatever you do is up to you. Make your decision wisely, but quickly for time waits for no one."  
  
Mulling it over, Sarah spoke softly. "What if you took me to the labyrinth so I could confront him. Would that work?" Scratching his chin in thought, Jareth ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not supposed to do that, but I think I can bend the rules a bit," he said as he conjured a crystal. Letting it drop to the floor, smoke surrounded them both and they were transported to the castle beyond the Goblin City.  
  
~*~  
  
Charley Wyman, was born and raised in a small town somewhere in Texas. His mother had been a waitress at a small country diner. Charley was the younger of two children. His father, William Wyman, had left his family when Charley was five. Not really having a father for most of his life, and with his older brother being a good ten years older than he, Charley had gone through life without supervision and as a loner. It seemed to him that he had always been on his own, with the exception of his mother, of course.  
  
But, all that changed when his mother died of breast cancer when he was barely ten. His older brother, Danny, was then left to take care of his younger brother and himself. Maybe this made him resentful of his younger brother, but whatever the reason, the two brothers were never close, and Charley always found himself wanting for companionship.  
  
The lack of friends and role models led Charley to a life of vagrancy and criminal behavior. Charley had never taken a life, until he turned nineteen. One day, something in his mind snapped, never to be repaired, and he had killed his own brother. Then, he turned on other people. Whenever the rage came upon him, there was nothing he could do. His acts were almost somehow animalistic in that it was pure instinct and almost no thought.  
  
He had gotten away with it, too, until one day he had gotten caught raping a young girl in her home. The neighbor's must've heard her shouts because the police arrived and carted him off to jail. But, they weren't able to link him to the string of murders he had left behind. So, he was let out on parole due to good behavior. He had found a job in a nice suburban neighborhood where he thought he could work as a gardener. Everything had gone well until that little boy, that annoying little boy had started to mock him.  
  
Not really having much himself growing up, and when he saw all that spoiled little brat had, Charley's rage consumed him. He had never killed a child before, but what was done was done. That led him to be on the run again, as he had been for most of his life.  
  
But, while he was driving as far away as he could a few weeks after he had killed that little boy, he found himself in a strange world unlike anything he had ever seen. Not knowing how he got there, and not knowing how to leave, he made the best of it and explored the world around him. Odd creatures and foreign landscapes surrounded him. At first he was a little frightened, but then he realized nothing could happen to him. Here he was invincible. Until he fell down a hole in the ground that had appeared out of nowhere. Now, he sat there pondering all the turns his life had taken up till this point.  
  
Thanks again to everyone that's been reading as well as reviewing! I really do appreciate it. I can't believe how welcomed this story had been so far. I thought it would be a little controversial, but I'm glad no one's been upset that much over it, because that wasn't my intent. I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but it's hard to write because there's so many things I have to do. But, I'll leave you alone now. Thanks again! 


	5. Confusion and Cruelty

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Clutching the towel tighter around her trembling form, Sarah pushed her still damp hair over her shoulders and looked around the castle. Seeing her shiver slightly, Jareth motioned with his hand and a clear crystal appeared in his cupped palm. Holding it in his outstretched fingertips, he offered it to her in silence. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously while peering at it hesitantly.  
  
Smiling mockingly, Jareth said nachalantly, "It's a present." Reaching forward with a naked arm, Sarah took the crystal out of Jareth's hand and held it firmly in her own. Feeling slightly stupid, she looked over at Jareth. She had no idea how to make the thing work. Jareth laughed lightly at her innocence. "Toss it up in the air," he explained. Not really sure what it would do, she tossed it over her head into the air, and as she watched it fall to the floor, she was surprised when she looked back up and saw her attire.  
  
Now she was dressed in a white blouse and a tan pair of slacks. She was glad he hadn't chosen to dress her in something like she had worn during the dance they had shared. "You're welcome," Jareth said, interrupting her thoughts. Smiling sheepishly, Sarah replied, "Thank you." Seeing that she was having a hard time with her thoughts, Jareth said, "I have to be honest with you. When you wished away the man that took your brother, you wished him away to me. But, when you wished him away I wasn't in my castle. So, quite by accident, he got transported to somewhere in the labyrinth."  
  
Sarah understood what he was saying, but didn't want to believe it. "You mean you lost him?" she asked slightly perturbed. "Well, to put it bluntly, yes," Jareth mocked. Running a hand through her dry hair, Sarah sighed. "Can't you find him?" she wondered aloud. Nodding in agreement, Jareth then stated, "I would be able to find him, but." Sarah groaned as she heard that infamous word. "But," he continued, "there's something out there that's blocking my power over him. What it is I wish I knew."  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Sarah winced a little as she felt the bandages pull against the cuts on her hands and wrists. Lowering her hands, she asked, "Why are we just standing around? Shouldn't we be out there trying to find him?" Feeling a little annoyed, Jareth replied, "If you would like to cover the whole terrain of this kingdom, then feel free. But, the likelihood of finding him is slim to none." Slowly Sarah's hope vanished and she felt a wave of sadness overtake her. She tried hard to swallow back her tears as she felt them threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.  
  
Thinking it over, Sarah then said, "Can I go home then. I mean since you're no help." Jareth felt extremely infuriated at her last statement. Eyes blazing he looked at her intensely and said coldly, "If you had been watching your brother in the first place we wouldn't be in this predicament." His harsh words cut Sarah to shreds, even more so than the straight razor she had. Feeling the world crashing down around her, she let loose a wail of despair as she sank to the floor. She felt guilty and sad and mad all at the same time.  
  
Hugging herself she started to rock back and forth, back and forth as she sat on the stone floor. Immediately Jareth felt guilty, that it was a low blow to mention the fact that she had been responsible for her brother's death. Yes, Jareth knew little innocent Toby was dead. He was a bit reluctant to break the news to Sarah though. Even if she already suspected that fact. Jareth sank down beside her and tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. Finally, not knowing what else to do, Jareth waved a hand and they both reappeared in Sarah's bedroom. Feeling a slight shift in gravity, Sarah's crying lessened and she looked up to discover her own room.  
  
Standing slowly, she looked around and noticed Jareth was still there. Sniffling a little, she wiped her nose on her sleeve in an unlady like gesture, but she didn't really care. Hesistantly she stated in a questioning manner, "You're still here." Conjuring a crystal, Jareth prepared himself to leave and return to his castle. That's when it occurred to Sarah what she had just said. "No," she said grabbing onto his arm desperately. Blushing slightly, she pulled her hand away and explained, "I didn't say that because I wanted you to leave. I was just surprised that you were still here. I've been alone for weeks now, I guess I'm just not used to talking to people any more." She shrugged as she said this.  
  
Jareth felt a pang of sorrow for her as she spoke. Walking over to her window, Sarah pulled back the curtains only to discover a blanket of darkness had fallen over the town. Without thinking, she let out a yawn, but her hand flew to her mouth in embarrassment as her cheeks reddened. She hadn't known how tired she was. Turning back around to face Jareth she asked quite innocently, "Would you like to stay the night?" not realizing what she had said.  
  
Hey everyone, my sincerest apologies. I know this chapter was short and a little boring, but I had a bit of writer's block, and I also have a very important test tomorrow that I have to study for. Yes, you guessed it, the infamous pre-cal final. Just shoot me now. 


	6. Confirmations

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Jareth had never actually been asked to stay the night before, as Sarah had put it so nicely. Most women either threw themselves all over him, or snubbed him so severely he lost interest in them. Maybe that's why he was drawn to Sarah. She was such an enigma. One minute she was warm and inviting, and the next minute she was withdrawn and cold. Her different mixes of emotions matched his own perfectly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her question he replied, "Even though it's more than tempting to say yes, however, I don't think it would be right for me to take advantage of you right now." As he spoke he readjusted his gloves. Stifling a smile, Sarah replied, "I didn't mean in the same bed. I can bring in a cot for you to sleep on if you want, or you can sleep in my bed. I mean, if it makes you that uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with me."  
  
Taking that as a challenge, Jareth shed his overcoat and pulled back the covers of her bed over dramatically. Watching him uncertainly, Sarah started to take off her shoes. Jareth followed suit by removing his boots. He was the first one in the bed. With feline grace he lounged on her bed, patting the spot next to him invitingly. Shaking her head, Sarah let out a sigh and got into the bed as far away from him as possible. She still wasn't sure what in the world she was doing, but in a strange way she trusted him.  
  
Even though they had started out spread completely apart from each other as possible, in the middle of the night sometime, they ended up snuggled close, practically holding each other. It was as if their subconsciouses were drawn to each in their dreams, even if they would never admit it while they were awake.  
  
Sarah's eyelids fluttered open as the light from her opened window assaulted her eyes mercilessly. Raising her head to look at her alarm clock, she discovered it was almost noon. Feeling warmth from beside her, she turned her head to see Jareth sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled a little despite herself. He looked so innocent in slumber. Pushing those thoughts away, she nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," she teased grumpily. Sarah sat up all the way and rubbed her eyes to get all the sleep out of them. Jareth stirred lazily and the bed next to her shifted. Looking over at him, she noticed he had pulled the covers over his head. Laughing at his action, she pulled the covers from over his head and said, "No fair, if I don't get to sleep anymore you don't either," she chided. Muttering something under his breath, Jareth reluctantly sat up.  
  
Sarah noticed that he looked irresistibly cute with his mussed hair and sleepy eyes. When he wasn't so guarded he was actually pleasant to be around. Jumping up from the bed, Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Today," she announced, "we're going back to the labyrinth. Jareth, we just have to find the man that took Toby. Maybe if he's still alive." Waving his hand for her to stop speaking, he stood and walked over to her until he was directly in front of her and staring into her eyes intently. "Sarah, Toby is." Seeing that he wasn't going to continue she said anxiously, "Yes." Sarah watched as he faltered for words. Feeling like a her bones had turned to mush and her hope as well, Sarah waited expectantly for any sign of what he was trying to convey to her.  
  
Swallowing back his own sorrow for her situation, Jareth said regretfully, "I'm sorry Sarah." Sarah burst into tears as her world was crushed like a can under someone's uncaring feet. She put her face into her hands and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. Not quite sure what to do, Jareth shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. After a while, her tears subsided and she looked up at him with red and swollen eyes.  
  
Wiping her face with her sleeve, she sniffed and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." It was an awkward moment where neither of them knew what to say. "Why are we just standing here?" Sarah asked with such a fierce determination that it threw Jareth off guard. "You mean, you still want to find this man even though you know what he's capable of?"  
  
Turning it over in her head, Sarah replied, "Well, yes. I need to know many things only he can answer. I know it's hard to understand Jareth, but please don't deny me this. I know it's dangerous, but it's just something I have to do, even if I die trying." Nodding, Jareth conjured a crystal, and Sarah noticed the absence of his gloves, as his hands were smooth and white. Within the blink of an eye, only the vague imprint of their footprints remained in Sarah's plush carpet.  
  
Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been so busy. It's crazy. Hope you enjoyed it, and next time I promise to update sooner! 


	7. In My Memory

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
The scenery around them changed drastically from Sarah's well decorated, if not childish room, to Jareth's gray stone castle with little light and dust everywhere. Combing her fingers through her disheveled hair, Sarah asked wearily, "Have you ever thought about hiring a decorator?" Frowning at her pointedly, Jareth chose to ignore that question. He couldn't trust himself anymore with his snide remarks. Crossing his arms over his chest, he strolled over to his throne and plopped down into it gratefully. Sarah couldn't see how that thing could possibly be comfortable.  
  
Clearing her throat in annoyance, Sarah glared at Jareth as he ignored her presence. Waving her hands in the air, Sarah said, "Hello, earth to Jareth. What am I supposed to do while you're brooding?" Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she asked this. Jareth glanced up at her with a bothered look, and then he waved his hand in a circular motion. Sarah found herself in an almost modern looking bathroom. The only difference was that there was obviously no plumbing, and the bath water had to be drawn by pump.  
  
Taking this as a hint, Sarah pumped water into the bathtub. She expected it to be somewhat cold since there was no source of heat, but for some reason when she stuck her hand into the water, she found to her delight that it was quite warm. Shrugging out of her clothes that she had been wearing since yesterday, she walked over to a shelf next to the tub and found a multitude of little bottles of shampoos and soaps as well as perfumes. Grabbing a handful of each, she poured the perfumes into the bath water.  
  
Gratefully, she sank down into the water and let it slosh the dirt and tiredness off of her. Holding her breath she pulled her head under the water to get it wet so she could wash it. But while she was under water, something made a memory resurface.  
  
Toby was just a baby, and Sarah remembered giving him a bath. She also remembered how much he hated to put his head underwater. And how he used to cry whenever Sarah got soap or water into his eyes. But, after she pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him into a warm, plush terry cloth towel, how he used to snuggle closer to the warmth of her body, clinging to her.  
  
Reemerging from the bottom of the tub, Sarah spurted out water as well as tears. The memory was still fresh in her mind. Sarah rubbed the water and tears away with her trembling hands. To her dismay she found the water had turned cold. She hurriedly scrubbed her hair, taking little pleasure in how clean it felt. Then she angrily scrubbed her skin until it reddened in color.  
  
Standing and stepping out of the tub, she found a towel waiting for her. Wrapping it around her, she walked over to a mirror in the bathroom. Peering into it cautiously, she noticed tears still running down her cheeks. She hadn't been aware that she had still been crying.  
  
Wiping her tears away in embarrassment, she walked over to a chair covered with cloth. Holding up the material, Sarah discovered it to be a cream colored dress. Nothing fancy, just a plain dress that fit her curves beautifully. Sarah then wrapped her still damp hair back into a bun at the base of her neck, showing off how slender and milky white it was. Twirling in the mirror to make sure she looked all right, she found a pair of matching slippers hiding under the chair. Slipping them on, she opened the door and peered out cautiously.  
  
Waiting for her outside the door was a stout, ugly little goblin with beady eyes and a drooling mouth. He had red coarse hair upon his egg shaped head. Looking at him expectantly, Sarah asked, "Yes?" The goblin replied in a high pitched squeak, "His majesty told me to escort you to the throne room." Without waiting for her to follow, the little goblin started to walk off. Stepping out of the bathroom, Sarah followed the goblin reluctantly, while looking about herself trying to get a bearing on her surroundings.  
  
This was about impossible since there were no noticeable landmarks or different characteristics of each hallway they passed down. Just twist and turns that seemed dauntingly ridiculous to memorize.  
  
Finally, the goblin led her to the throne room. As he stepped into the room, Sarah didn't notice his disappearance. Her eyes roamed the room, looking for any sign of Jareth. There wasn't any. But, she did notice something. He had pulled back some of the curtains, letting a margin of light into the dismal room. All this did, though, was emphasize the fact that the place needed a good scrubbing and dusting. Shaking her head, Sarah started when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. The hands massaged the tired muscles at the base of her neck next to her collarbones. Jareth's warm breath tingled in her ear as he leaned down and whispered, "I see you're admiring my handiwork." Sarah tried to still the beating of her heart as she felt him so close behind her.  
  
Turning around to face him, she immediately regretted it for two reasons. One, his hands were no longer massaging her neck which she had started to enjoy. And two, now she was facing him, their faces mere inches apart. Sarah's face flushed as she felt the heart from his body radiating off hers. Smiling smugly, Jareth lifted a hand and moved it to her cheek and moved her eyes back to his as she had looked away to the side.  
  
Feeling his gloved hand against her cheek, Sarah couldn't help but look back at him. Immediately she felt the pull of his intense eyes staring deeply into hers. Sarah felt herself go a little weak in the knees. But, Jareth helped her with that by putting a hand at the dip in her lower back. This also pulled her body closer to his. Jareth ran a finger over her collarbone and put his face right next to hers and whispered, "You're beautiful, Sarah."  
  
Sarah's face reddened by six shades of red. She tried to pull away, but Jareth wasn't having any of that. "Come now, Sarah", he chided in a low seductive whisper, "it's not that bad is it?" Despite herself, Sarah shook her head no. Seeing that he had confused her enough, Jareth pulled her closer in a graceful movement that Sarah hadn't seen coming. Then his soft, thin lips were pressed against her warm soft ones. There was nothing lustful in the kiss. It was just a pure, chaste kiss shared by two new lovers.  
  
(*Wipes away tears from her eyes while she sniffs*) Whew, I cried while I was writing that memory scene. I guess it's pretty bad when you make yourself cry when you're writing. I got it from a memory I had recently when I thought of my little sister. No, she's not dead or anything, but she lives in California while I live in Indiana. I haven't seen her since she was five, and she's turning nine this month. I can't explain why, it's a complicated story. 


	8. Aiserf

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Breaking away breathlessly, Sarah put her hands on Jareth's chest to steady herself and her emotions. Daring a glance up at Jareth, she saw desire briefly reflected in his eyes, only to be replaced with the normal intensity of his gaze. Suddenly, a smile broke out on Jareth's face quite unexpectedly. Taken by surprise, Sarah asked, "What?"  
  
"I have good news. While I was "brooding" as you put it, I was thinking about what to do about our situation. There's a seer, she's known as Aiserf. If we consult her we may be able to find who you're looking for." The expression of glee spread across the length of Sarah's face, starting with her smile, which widened, and then extended to her eyes that started to dance.  
  
"When can we go see her?" she asked excitedly, her renewed vigor almost palpable. Sobering, Jareth replied, "As soon as you wish. However, Aiserf almost always requires some kind of offering. Choose wisely, because what you bring her more than likely determines how much she'll tell you." Nodding her head in understanding, Sarah thought it over. She owned many things that had value to her, but not to an outsider.  
  
"Jareth, I have a lot of valuable things, but nothing that a seer would possibly want." To help her out, Jareth made a flicking motion with his wrist, and a bag of jewels appeared in his hand. He held it out to her. "I couldn't possibly give her those," Sarah started to object. Jareth interjected, "She may be old and blind, but greed doesn't escape her. She'll take them without hesitation." Sarah laughed at that, and took the bag from Jareth's hand. "Thank you," she said sincerely. Trying to ignore the way she looked at him, he conjured a crystal and threw it up into the air.  
  
As the crystal landed, Sarah found herself standing outside a crudely built hut in the crook of a hillside. She had no idea where she was, and felt a little afraid without Jareth being there with her. Gathering her courage, she clutched the bag tighter in her hand, and pulled back the flap of the hut in front of her. Inside the smell of incense and herbs met her nostrils. There was little light, but she could make out the shape of an elderly woman sitting on a mat on the floor.  
  
Kneeling next to the woman, Sarah waited for her to acknowledge her presence. This way, Sarah was better able to see the woman. She could tell that Aiserf was short even when she was standing. Her face was aged, but not as ugly as she had expected. A small mass of salt and pepper curls were on top of her head.  
  
"I've been waiting for you child. Please, have a seat," the woman said in a raspy, but yet not unpleasant voice. Sarah did as she was told and sat Indian style in front of the seer. "I've brought you something," Sarah said, taking the woman's hand and placing the velvet bag of jewels into her wrinkled palm. Aiserf felt the jewels fondly before setting them down next to her. "I know why you have come here, child. You don't have to explain because I know it will be too painful for you. However, lean forward and let me feel your face."  
  
Reluctantly, Sarah leaned forward just a bit, and Aiserf's warm yet weathered hands felt her face gently. "You're a very pretty girl. I don't need sight to be able to see that. The man that killed your brother is near, yet he is being shielded from you by a very powerful force." Aiserf explained all this and then removed her hands from Sarah's face. "What am I to do?" Sarah asked in a tearful voice. "That my dear, is written in the stars. If I told you, you wouldn't be able to make your own decisions. Now, off with you and let an old woman in a peace."  
  
Standing, Sarah felt a little frustrated at the woman's lack of answers. But, then again, she hadn't really expected a miracle from her either. Pulling back the flap of the tent, a crystal rolled by to some unknown source. Following it, she saw Jareth, his cape billowing behind him in the zephyr and wondered how he had known she was finished. Shrugging it off, she walked over to him. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked. Sighing, Sarah replied, "I didn't find out much. Let's get out of here and I'll tell you about it." Jareth complied with her wishes and transported them both back to his castle.  
  
The sheer cliffs that had been surrounding them on all sides as well as the rough and foreign wildness melted into a room that Sarah had never been in before. It had a high vaulted ceiling with a really neat painting covering it. A fireplace adorned one whole wall. A multitude of bookshelves surrounded them. Small table and chairs were placed strategically so there were many places to sit without looking crowded. "What is this place," Sarah asked in an awed whisper. Used to seeing this place all the time, Jareth shrugged. "It's my library. Don't be too impressed, it's really quaint compared to some I've seen before." Despite Jareth's disregard, Sarah still couldn't but me amazed. Imagine owning your own library.  
  
Indicating that they should sit, Sarah sat down in one of the armchairs across from the one he had taken. Leaning forward, Sarah said, "Aiserf told me basically what we already knew. Some force is shielding the man we're looking for, but she didn't tell me what, or what to do about the whole thing. According to her she wants me to make my own decisions."  
  
Nodding, Jareth laid his head back and put a finger to his chin in thought. "I think we should have a ball. What do you think?" he asked seriously. Sarah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why would we have a ball at a time like this?" Smiling wolfishly, Jareth replied, "Because, my dear, everyone in the underground will be invited. You don't think the thing that's shielding him is inhuman, do you? Whoever is shielding him obviously has a motive for doing so."  
  
Finally seeing his logic, Sarah grinned, "That's brilliant."  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	9. Preparations

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Come on Eileen Oh I swear (what he means) At this moment, you mean everything With you in that dress my thoughts I confess Verge on dirty Ah come on Eileen ~No Doubt version  
  
The week of the ball arrived, and Jareth had sent out close to ninety something invitations. Luckily, he had been able to leave the decorating and planning up to Sarah. To Sarah's surprise, Jareth had hired many people to help her. Since Jareth didn't really have a designated ballroom, Sarah took the biggest room in the castle and moved any furniture out of it, only leaving the plush leather chairs around the walls.  
  
Sarah and the workers, mostly dwarfs, painted the ceiling a silvery white color and they left the rest of the walls white. They added a skylight into the ceiling to make it more open and airy feeling. Also, since the ball would be at night, this added a nice view of the stars without having to go outside. They added a multitude of crystal chandeliers to the ceiling, and gauzy white curtains and glass beads all over. Sarah personally hated the flooring that had been there previously. So, she added a pink marble floor that set off a bit of color in the room.  
  
Along the walls were many mirrors to give it a more crystal like effect. In her own mind, Sarah was almost trying to recreate the vision of the ball she and Jareth had shared when they had first met. One thing was missing, though, and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Talking it over with Jareth, he assured it that it looked fine. But, thinking it over, it came to her. She added white Greek style pillars, and beside one, she added a thirteen hour clock in plain view.  
  
Admiring her handiwork, Sarah walked around making sure it looked all right. Not noticing Jareth standing in the doorway to the room, she was surprised when she heard clapping coming from somewhere from behind her. Spinning around, she saw Jareth walk into the room with an approving look on his face while clapping his hands. "Well done," he praised.  
  
Sarah blushed a little and looked around trying to ignore the way he was looking at her so intensely. Cupping his chin in his hand to think he said, "It seems familiar though, does it not?" As he said this, his eyes roamed the room more thoroughly, while Sarah's face blushed a deeper crimson.  
  
"So you like it?" she asked hopefully. Jareth nodded his head while smiling at her. "I have to hand it to you, I didn't think you could do it," he teased warmly. Sarah put her hands on her hips and said haughtily, "Of course I could do it. I am a woman after all." Looking her up and down appreciatively, Jareth replied, "Yes, I can see that."  
  
While Sarah's face grew redder than an apple, a goblin scurried and stumbled into the room announcing about as gracefully as he could, "All the guests have committed to attending your majesty." Nodding his head at the little goblin, Jareth turned back to Sarah. "You should get ready. They'll be arriving shortly," he said. Sarah nodded her head in agreement and said, "Right."  
  
Sarah walked down the hallway to the room that Jareth had given her that had previously been just a bare room. It had had absolutely nothing in it, as Sarah discovered to be the case with most of the rooms in his castle. It seemed Jareth lacked the creative knack for decorating that Sarah had acquired.  
  
Once there, Sarah took a hot bath to clean from all the sweat and dirt that had accumulated on her from working so hard on the ballroom. Then she donned her pale pink dress that had been provided for her from Jareth. It resembled the one she wore in the bubble ballroom before, except for a few subtle differences. First, there was the color. Instead of being the chaste white, now it was a more appealing shade of pink. Not being very fond of pink herself, Sarah had groaned when she had first seen it. But, now the color had seemed to grow on her.  
  
The second difference between dresses was this one had short sleeves, but it still had the little puffy sleeves that fell off of her shoulder. The third and final difference that Sarah could see was that this dress showed off a little more chest fruit than the other dress had. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. In the center of the dress was a medium sized emerald, which fell right in between Sarah's breasts. Because of this, she needed no necklace. Pale pink jewels adorned her ears.  
  
Her hair she had pulled back into a half ponytail with curls framing her face, and a multitude of bouncy, chestnut churls being held back in the clasp. She only applied a little makeup, not really seeing the need for excessive amounts. She dabbed her lips with a cherry scented gloss and her eyes with a smooth glaze. On her cheeks she rubbed a bit of rouge. Looking in the mirror to check her appearance, she was surprised to see a very mature, dazzling young woman staring back at her. When she had first came here, her femininity had taken a back seat to finding her baby brother's killer.  
  
During this time all she had worn was a simple shirt and slacks not being concerned about her appearance, but now she had the opportunity to dress like a girl once again. She felt fabulous and couldn't wait for the ball to start. She also felt a little guilty at having a good time since she should really be looking for her brother's killer. Sighing, she looked in the mirror one last time to make sure the dress didn't make her butt look big, and she stepped out of her room to meet the hordes of guests roaming about the castle.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review. Also, if you haven't heard No Doubt's remaking of Come on Eileen, you should go download it now! I love it! 


	10. Anaoshak, The Immortal

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
There were many different races that Sarah observed, some more obvious what they belonged to than others. Fairies and pixies had wings protruding from right below their shoulder blades. Short bulbous creatures like goblins, dwarves, and gnomes generally had a tendency to be shoved around and stepped upon in large crowds. Sarah was trying her best not to bump into anyone of them, unlike the elite upper classes of the underground.  
  
The faces that greeted Sarah were generally warm and friendly as she stepped into the ballroom. There were a couple frowns from some of the nobles because they couldn't tolerate a human being in their presence.  
  
Lifting her chin high, Sarah walked around the ballroom in search of Jareth. She wasn't quite sure that she was looking for him exactly until she saw him engaged in conversation with a few voluptuous and curvy women. Sarah started to approach him, but before she had the chance a man she didn't recognize stepped in front of her.  
  
This man had shoulder length, black wavy hair and bright, piercing green eyes. He had sharp angular features that slightly resembled Jareth's. His face was so pale, which contrasted greatly with his dark black garb.  
  
Sarah backed away in surprise. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, my lady," he said politely. Drawing in a deep breath, Sarah said more calmly than she felt, "It's all right." "It's just that," he continued, as if she hadn't even spoken, "when you entered the room, I couldn't help but notice you. You are quite beautiful." Sarah blushed and looked away shyly. "I bet you say that to all the girls here," she replied honestly.  
  
Thinking it over, he said, "Yes, I suppose I do. But, in your case I was telling the truth." Sarah laughed meekly at his obvious flattery. "You don't have to flatter me so much, sir. After all, I don't even know your name." Taking her hand, he flashed her a dazzling smile, showing off his perfect pearly white teeth. "Anaoshak, the immortal," he purred while placing a tantalizingly seductive kiss on the supple skin of her hand.  
  
Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips caressing her hand. Jareth must have seen what was going on from across the room. Excusing him from his company to the dismay of several women, he walked over to Sarah and in a swift movement pulled Sarah's hand out of Anaoshak's. Without even acknowledging the man, Jareth pulled Sarah into a slow and rhythmic dance.  
  
Sarah said indignantly, "What was that all about?" Raising an eyebrow, Jareth replied, "He looked like he was making you uncomfortable, so I rescued you," Jareth said, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles. Feeling her heart speed up, her anger slowly vanished. She let her body enjoy moving in time with Jareth's as he twirled her around the ballroom. Sarah ignored the jealous stares of the woman and hungry looks of the men as they danced.  
  
Jareth brought Sarah back from her thoughts by asking, "What's wrong Sarah, are you not having a good time?" His voice sent chills up and down Sarah's spine as it came out in a velvety whisper. Shaking her head, Sarah replied, "No, I'm fine. I just keep getting distracted by my thoughts." Smiling wickedly, Jareth pulled her closer to him and leaned down and whispered in her ear silkily, "Then, I guess I have to make sure that you aren't distracted."  
  
Sarah giggled a little in a flushed excitement. Being this close to Jareth was intoxicating. She surprised that she could even formulate a halfway intelligent sentence in his presence. Out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw someone watching her. The hair on the back of her neck started to rise as she turned her head slightly and saw Anaoshak watching her with a wicked yet lustful glint in his eyes. Sarah shuddered and turned her attention back to Jareth.  
  
Seeing Sarah's discomfort at something, he asked her, "Do you wish to retire Sarah?" Shaking her head and smiling grimly she said, "No, I'd rather be here with you." And she pressed her cheek to her shoulder and held him tighter. Not expecting this, but not displeased by her action either, Jareth slowed their dance. "Sarah," Jareth whispered, stroking her hair with his hand, "tell me what's wrong." Shaking her head in an act of defiance, she kept her cheek pressed to his shoulder firmly.  
  
Sighing, Jareth decided to let her win this one. Letting his eyes roam the room, Jareth's gaze found Anaoshak watching Sarah intently with a purposeful look. Giving him a disgusted look, Jareth turned Sarah so she was facing the other way so Anaoshak couldn't observe her as easily. Another man came up to them asking Sarah to dance, but Sarah refused to leave Jareth's arms all night. She felt much safer there than anywhere else, so she didn't really see any reason to leave.  
  
Then, a very pretty blonde fairy came up to Jareth and asked to dance. Jareth seeing that Sarah was obviously going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the night, decided to try his luck with the fairy. Leaving Sarah to her own devices, he twirled the fairy energetically about the room to Sarah's dismay. Anaoshak, seeing Sarah left unprotected, trying to blend in as a wallflower in the back of the room, sauntered over to her. The air about them was full of tension as he approached her. Offering her his hand, Sarah just looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh come now," he said a deep accented voice, "I don't bite much." Sarah laughed a little despite herself. Watching Jareth dance with that fairy had triggered something in Sarah. She wanted to make him as jealous as she was, so she took Anaoshak's hand. His long white fingers wrapped around her hand and he pulled her to him, while keeping a comfortable distance from her at the same time. Sarah was grateful for this, as he was wickedly handsome. His looks could rival Jareth's any day, and Sarah felt herself slowly melting under his gaze.  
  
Trying to make small talk, Sarah asked, "So you're immortal?" Not showing any signs of emotion, he replied, "Yes, what of it?" Shrugging her exposed shoulders, Sarah said noncommittally, "Nothing. I was just wondering what it was like is all?" Flashing her a wicked yet sexy grin, he asked, "Would you like to find out." His smile revealed two longer than normal canine teeth. Sarah gasped. "You're a vampire."  
  
Hehe, I love cliffhangers, don't you. Well, it's nice to see that ff.net is finally back online so I can update. Please review! Thanks for reading also! 


	11. If You're Not Careful

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Smiling even wider, Anaoshak replied, "Glad you finally noticed." It took Sarah a moment to recover from her shock. She was dancing in the arms of a vampire, yet she didn't feel fear. Quite the opposite, in fact, she felt a little aroused in a weird way. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Sarah looked up at Anaoshak and asked meekly, "Are you a good vampire or a bad vampire." Anaoshak chuckled, a deep sound that resonated deep in his muscled chest. "I'm whatever you want me to be," he said smoothly in a seductive whisper.  
  
Sarah shivered unconsciously and looked away from his piercing gaze. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, Sarah looked around and spotted Jareth watching her. He excused himself from the bubbly blonde creature he had been dancing with and walked over to her with an unreadable expression on his face. Addressing Anaoshak coldly, he said, "I wasn't aware that I invited any creatures of the night." Anaoshak gave Jareth a condescending smile and bowed deeply and then replied haughtily, "I wasn't invited, so I took it upon myself to invite myself."  
  
Watching the scene unfolding in front of her with mounting anxiety, Sarah took Jareth by the arm and tugged him the opposite direction. "Thanks for the dance, Anaoshak," she said sincerely, while pulling away a seething Jareth. Once in private, Jareth asked angrily, "What in the world possessed you to dance with that monster?" Glaring daggers at him, Sarah said sarcastically, "Gee I don't know, could it be because you left me for an easy fairy?"  
  
His eyes flashing, Jareth said coldly, "What I do is my business." Crossing her arms over her chest, Sarah gave him a pointed look. "I guess the same can be said for me then." Gritting his teeth, Jareth said, "Sarah, men in the underground are quite different from what you are used to. They only think about one thing, and I'm sure you can figure out on your own what that one thing is." Frowning Sarah said, "Sounds a lot like men from earth as well." Sighing, Jareth just stared at her regretfully. "Quit looking at me like that," Sarah said in frustration.  
  
Smiling like the cat that ate the canary, Jareth leaned closer to Sarah and asked, "Why does it bother you." Not to be outdone, Sarah stood on her tiptoes and opened her eyes wide and got in his face. "How would you like it if I did this to you all the time." Without thinking, as it was quite impossible when she was that close to him, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers. Watching from afar, Anaoshak frowned in jealousy as he watched Jareth passionately embrace his Sarah.  
  
Sarah pulled away from the kiss they shared slightly breathless and a little flustered. Her cheeks were flushed, but at the same time rosy from embarrassment. "What was that for?" she asked in confusion. His eyes darkened from the heat of the moment, Jareth purred, "Because I couldn't resist." Sarah smiled shyly and looked away. Her heart and mind were in turmoil. She felt a great attraction to Jareth, she always had, but now at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about Anaoshak. Something about the danger he represented was alluring to her.  
  
Jareth was touched by Sarah's innocence. That's why he was so drawn to her. Unlike many women of the underground, Sarah would always be pure no matter what she did. Looking up at him demurely from her thick dark lashes, Jareth felt his lust pouring back. He wanted her so badly it hurt, but at the same time he didn't want to scare her off with his passion. He would have to go slowly with her and savor every moment they shared. Taking her hand in his own, Jareth then pressed a smooth kiss over her now heated and sensitive skin.  
  
Sarah's breaths were now coming in fast short gasps and her heart was thudding so hard in her chest she was sure everyone around them could hear it.  
  
Giving her a meaningful look, Jareth waved a gloved hand and the pair disappeared from the view of the dancers around them. Anaoshak glared angrily at the spot where Jareth and Sarah had just stood.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes to find what she guessed to be Jareth's room. It was slightly big and over the top, just as she had expected it to be. Letting her eyes roam about the room, she saw Jareth emerge from the shadows staring at her hungrily. He had changed into a black silk robe that tied at the waist. It left his upper chest bare and exposed to Sarah's gaze.  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked haughtily while sauntering over to her. Gulping hard, Sarah averted her eyes to stare at the wall beside her. "Oh come now. Don't tell me my brave and fearless Sarah is afraid of me." Giving him a look that could wilt flowers, Sarah unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor, as did Jareth's jaw at her bold action.  
  
Suppressing a satisfied smirk, Sarah swayed her hips as she walked over to Jareth in only her black bra and panties. Stopping so she was standing right in front of him, Sarah turned her back to his lustful gaze and unhooked her bra. Letting it slip slowly over her shoulders and arms. Turning only her head around to look at him, Sarah smiled lazily and winked. Not being to take any more of this torture, Jareth moved directly behind Sarah and placed his bare hands on her flat, naked stomach.  
  
Lightly he caressed her stomach in small circles, gently getting wider as his hands moved farther outwards. Pulling back her hair with one hand, he placed a trail of hot kisses down the length of her soft, white skin of her neck. Groaning, Sarah pushed her body backwards to feel more of him. In turn, Jareth twirled her around and greedily smashed her lips into his passionately.  
  
(*Cough, doesn't know how to write a love scene, cough*) Yeah, not being very "experienced" myself I decided to leave it at that for a while until I can write a suitable love scene for this story. Nothing raunchy, and nothing too, I don't know, mushy? Well, if you have any suggestions on the subject please let me know. I'm also really sorry that this took so long to post. I've been having family problems and I'm sick on top of that, so it equals not good stuff. Thanks for reading everyone, and please review. 


	12. Thrumming Heartstrings

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
He let his hands roam her body ravenously, like a man dying of thirst searching for a drink of water. Sarah hands anxiously tugged at the sash tied around Jareth's waist, hinting towards the inevitable. Jareth chuckled at her eagerness. "So impatient," he teased, whispering against her lips. Continuing to pull on the sash, Sarah moved backwards, maneuvering her and Jareth to the bed directly behind them.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth started to say, but she shushed him by putting a finger to his motionless lips. "Jareth," she said, looking deeply into his uncertain gaze, "I want this. Please." Her voice was filled with passion and defiance as she said it. Seeing that she would have her way no matter what, Jareth shifted his weight to his knees and hands as he hovered over her. His mouth caressed hers while his hands did glorious things to her body that made her squirm and tingle in pleasure.  
  
While his hands and mouth both explored and worshipped every inch of her bare flesh, Sarah's hands were busy trying to get his robe off of him. At first she had ran her hands over his exposed, muscled chest that gleamed in the fading light, but now she was growing impatient.  
  
"Jareth," she pleaded hoarsely in a needy whisper, trying to hurry his efforts. Hearing his name the way she said it made Jareth groan against her ear. With his robe still on, he moved his weight to his hands and let his legs go slack against hers. Now she was able to feel him against her. They both groaned at the sudden contact.  
  
Jareth held Sarah's trembling hands in his as he helped her untie the sash around his waist. As the robe fell to the floor it revealed every inch of his gleaming white figure to Sarah's awaiting gaze. In turn, Jareth slowly removed Sarah's black panties from her narrow hips. The two were then joined bodily, but not just physically, but in spirit also. Their souls were now joined for eternity.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Sarah sat up slowly while trying hard to rub the sleep from her eyes. Clutching the blanket closer to her, she realized she had nothing on underneath it. The events of the night before replayed themselves in her mind, and Sarah's face turned crimson. Turning her head she looked at Jareth who was sleeping peacefully beside. Now she felt complete, like a whole new person. Smiling dreamily, she fell back into the great multitude of plush feather pillows and snuggled closer to a snoring Jareth.  
  
At Anaoshak's dwelling, dwelling for it was not a castle by any means; chaos had followed him home as well as his rage. His Sarah was in the arms of one of his most hated peers. It wasn't supposed to end up like this though. This wasn't how he had planned it. Pacing angrily in front of his large, wrought iron fireplace that had demons as well as gargoyles twisted into its huge frame, Anaoshak worried over what to do.  
  
He had felt something for Sarah. Something he shouldn't have. The odd thing was that she was a human. A mere, slight human compared to him. He was a creature of the night, a being incapable of feeling anything, especially love. But, that had all changed when he had seen Sarah enter the ballroom. She had looked so innocent. Maybe that was what had attracted him to her. Normally all the women he had ever encountered tended to be wicked. To him, though, she was just so beautiful.  
  
Sighing, he ran a pale, slender fingered hand through his midnight black hair. Lightly he pinched the bridge of his distinctive nose. Suddenly he felt angry that she had spent the night in the arms of another man. That did it. He flew the vase of flowers sitting atop the mantle of the fireplace clear across the room and into the onyx wall across from him. It shattered into a thousand glass shards, just as his heart had when Sarah disappeared with Jareth.  
  
Yes, as much as Anaoshak hated to admit, he had fallen for Sarah.  
  
Sarah and Jareth enjoyed their time together, and they enjoyed their love making even more. While Jareth was away on business, Sarah stayed in the castle talking to the goblins so she wouldn't get lonely while thinking of her beloved Jareth.  
  
Today though, she sat on the windowsill in the far corner of Jareth's library. Her thoughts were a million miles away. She thought of her brother and her brother's killer. Would she ever find him? Sarah didn't think so, but she still had hope that maybe someday it would be possible. Biting her lip she tried not to cry. She missed her brother terribly, and he heart ached something fierce whenever she thought of him.  
  
Her thoughts took a different turn as she thought vaguely about Anaoshak. Sure, he was compelling, but she had Jareth and she was sure she would never leave him for another man, let alone a vampire. It was silly for her to even think about it, yet she was. Bringing her fist down hard onto the windowsill she cursed at herself. "Damn," she said angrily.  
  
"You ought not swear, my lady," a familiar deep voice purred from behind her. Sarah stood and spun around to face the intruder. Her face was a mask of surprise as she found Anaoshak smiling smugly while he watched her with an unreadable expression. "What are you doing here?" Sarah asked a little nervously. If Jareth found out he was here, he would surely kill Anaoshak where he stood. "I've come to take you away from this awful place," Anaoshak said silkily, holding out a pale hand to her in offering.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I'm sorry if the love scene slurped or if it was too dirty. I tried to keep it as non-raunchy as possible. Thanks for the support; I really do appreciate it. I'm just going through some tough times right now so please just bear with me. Thanks again. 


	13. Dancing with Danger

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Staring at his hand suspiciously, Sarah sighed regretfully and muttered, "I feel something for you Anaoshak, something I shouldn't. But, I just can't come with you." She looked away as she couldn't bear the painful look that appeared on his face. Dropping his hand back to his side, Anaoshak replied, "Jareth won't have to know." Looking up at him sharply Sarah asked, "What do you mean?" "We could fake your death."  
  
"No," Sarah said in resolution, "Anaoshak, I love Jareth. I know that I feel something for you, but I just think it's a passing attraction. I'm sorry if I led you on, but I really didn't mean for this to happen." To Sarah's dismay, Anaoshak's eyes flashed warningly. "Well, if you won't come willingly, I guess I'll have to use force," he said without remorse, in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
Becoming fearful, Sarah spun around and started to walk swiftly away in the opposite direction, but Anaoshak was quicker, and he grasped her arm painfully and twirled her back around towards him. Sarah gasped in pain and surprise. "Let me go," she pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes. With no emotion registering on his face, Anaoshak smiled wickedly and made a motion with his left hand while his right was still holding Sarah's arm in a steel grip.  
  
Aware of her surroundings, Sarah let her eyes roam the room that she now occupied. Anaoshak still hadn't let go of her arm, but his grip had lessened slightly. Black onyx walls let little light in anywhere. No windows adorned the walls, only sconces with half burned red candles that dripped blood-like wax onto the floors. Sarah gulped and let her gaze fall back on Anaoshak, whose face appeared haunted yet eerily beautiful in the lack of light.  
  
His gaze in turn was intent upon her as he watched her take in the room. "I hope it's to your liking," he purred a bit sarcastically. Sarah frowned and asked him sincerely, "Why are you doing this? Do you know that now you're guilty of kidnapping?" Anaoshak shrugged and let go of her arm. "Everything I do, I do for you," he said in a tone that Sarah couldn't decipher. "Come," he said vaguely, turning on his heel leading her away from the room. Due to the lack of light, Sarah became a little scared. She had never been one for darkness. Without light, one couldn't be sure that the shadows lurking in the corners were indeed shadows.  
  
Without hesitation, Sarah latched tightly onto his arm, as it was her only lifeline in the darkness. Laughing heartily at her apprehension which revealed his pointy white front teeth, Anaoshak said smoothly trying to calm her, "Relax, my dear. We're almost there." Sarah wasn't sure what his definition of almost was, but it took them another ten minutes to reach the room. No doubt this place had to be huge, and the lack of light gave Sarah the impression that it was a cavern of some sort.  
  
The huge wooden doors in front of them loomed ominously overhead. Sarah strained her neck upwards while squinting her eyes in vain attempt to see where the doors ended and the ceiling began. Anaoshak stepped forward and Sarah let go of his arm. The doors swung open slowly with a creak and a groan. They slammed into the wall leaving in their wake a resounding smack that echoed loudly. Sarah followed solemnly behind Anaoshak into the room. One bed adorned the center of the room. It was covered in blood red silk sheets. The walls here were too made of the black onyx that Sarah had found in abundance around this place.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, a question formed and Sarah asked, "Where's your room?" Smiling widely with a hint of amusement that made Sarah shiver, Anaoshak replied while stepping closer to her, "This is my room." Letting her mind run over it for a while, Sarah couldn't resist. "Well, then, where's my room?" A wolfish grin spread across Anaoshak's face and he reached out a hand and lazily traced Sarah's exposed collarbones. "This, my dear, is our room." Sarah's mouth fell open in shock and she gave him a disbelieving look.  
  
Putting her hands on her hips and raising her chin in defiance, Sarah asked, "And what makes you think I want to share a room with you?" A look that was a cross between infuriation and hunger flashed in Anaoshak's eyes momentarily. His hand shot out and twisted a handful of Sarah's long chestnut locks cruelly in his fist, which pulled her closer to him. Through gritted teeth he said, "Because, you don't have choice, my Sarah."  
  
Shivering slightly at his choice of possessive words, Sarah gulped audibly and hoped that the fear in her eyes didn't show. She knew that this time she had pushed his anger to the limits. After all, he was a vampire and they weren't exactly known for their patience and good humor. Meanwhile, Anaoshak was having a hard time controlling his bloodlust as well as physical lust as he stared longingly at the smooth white skin of her neck.  
  
With his special vision he could see the lush blue vein pulsing gently in the side of her throat. Instead of sinking his teeth into her neck to drink some of her sweet blood, as he wanted to, instead he lowered his head so his mouth was just mere centimeters from her own. Sarah's chest heaved and her eyes had grown dark from the rush of blood. Her breath and Anaoshak's became mingled.  
  
Letting his eyes bore into hers passionately; he brought his lips down a bit forcefully to hers and kissed her hard. Sarah's eyes widened, but immediately she responded to the kiss and let his tongue roam her mouth. The kiss was quite different from Jareth's. With Jareth there was always that lingering taste of love as well as compassion, but Anaoshak it was nothing but pure lust. Slowly he released the grip on her hair and moved his hands to her lower back and pressed her body into his until they were molded together.  
  
I don't know if my writing is going down hill or if people are just getting lazy, but for some reason reviews have been steadily dwindling. Let me know if you want me to write more. I mean it's nice that people are so nice to me when they review, however, I don't want people to lie to me about liking it either. Just be honest. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Charley, you'll see where he comes into all this. And keep in mind that things aren't always what they seem. This is a J/S fic, so keep that in mind too. Thanks for reading! 


	14. All is Revealed

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Toby is kidnapped and then brutally killed by a criminal that's let out of prison and on parole. Sarah is baby-sitting Toby when it happens, and feels overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Seeing no other option, she goes after Toby's killer, but that seems impossible in itself. Calling upon the Goblin King once again for help, she learns a few things about life and love she never would've expected. Also that life just isn't fair no matter what.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
The fog settled and cleared from Sarah's mind and her awareness returned to her full force. Bolting upright she looked around frantically trying to remember what happened. Placing a hand to her forehead, she shook her head in a vain attempt to sort out her thoughts. Sarah became aware of a soft breathing sound coming from beside her. Eyes widening, she hesitantly turned her head to discover Anaoshak sleeping peacefully next to her.  
  
Groaning loudly, Sarah looked down to make sure she was dressed. To her relief she was fully clothed which indicated that nothing had happened between them last night. Anaoshak must've felt her moving around and the shifting in the bed as she did because his eyes flew open and he looked at her in amusement. "Sleep well?" Frowning, Sarah jumped out of the bed and said crossly, "Why do you care? This is just some sick game to you. I can't believe you had the nerve to kidnap me and then bring me here when all I want to do is find who killed my brother and go home!"  
  
By now Sarah's face was red from anger and frustration. Getting up out of the bed, Anaoshak stalked over to Sarah, his face a menacing contortion of fury. "I brought you here because that was my goal all along. I wasn't lying that when I first saw you I thought you were beautiful. The first time I saw you was long before that day in the ballroom though. It was long rumored that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with a beautiful young girl of earth. When I first heard this I had to see what all the fuss was all about, so I ventured to earth and I saw you that day playing with your brother. I was so smitten, and then I understood why Jareth was so taken with you. So, the only way to get you to come to the underground was to make something terrible happen. Don't you understand that your brother was just a pawn?"  
  
Not being able to contain her sudden hate and rage, Sarah pulled her arm back and slammed it into Anaoshak's face with a satisfying crunch. The blood that trickled down Anaoshak's now fat lip was little consolation to Sarah's wounded heart. "How could you!" she bellowed. "He was my little brother! He didn't deserve to die! I can't believe you did this for your own sick amusement! You monster!" Turning on her heel, Sarah fled the room, while Anaoshak chuckled softly and licked the blood off of his chin. "Soon," he whispered, "soon you will know why all those of this land fear me."  
  
Running, running to who knows where, Sarah fumbled along blindly in the dark at a quick pace while trying to remember her way out of there. She knew she was failing miserably though. With tears of rage and humiliation streaming down her cheeks Sarah slumped to the floor in a crumpled heap. Doing the only thing she could think of at that moment she sobbed, "Oh, Jareth, I wish you were here."  
  
As if by some magic, Jareth appeared before her, a strange and eerie light emanating from him, vanquishing the darkness. Sarah stood and flung her arms about his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. "It was terrible," she said in between sniffs. "He's the one that helped that man kill my brother, and it's all my fault, all my fault," she whispered regretfully over and over. Jareth was glad she had finally called out for him. When he had returned from his visit to a neighboring kingdom, he had been saddened and dismayed to find her absent. He had searched high and low, and he had feared she didn't love him after all and had returned home. His heart went out to her as he felt her body trembling against his. He wrapped his arms lovingly and protectively around her while trying to soothe her. Thinking that now wasn't the time to question her about what happened, he summoned his magic and transferred them back to his castle.  
  
Raising her head reluctantly from Jareth's shoulder, Sarah looked around to discover the welcoming and familiar sight of Jareth's bedroom. Still in his protective grip she leaned her head back slightly and found Jareth staring back at her worriedly. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly for crying like a baby. Smiling bitterly Jareth wiped Sarah's tears away with a gentle touch. "No worries, love," he said, trying to reassure her.  
  
Sarah sighed guilty. "I really messed things up," she confessed. Leading her towards the bed he sat her down on it while taking a seat next to her. "I think you owe me an explanation," Jareth said, but not demandingly. Thinking that he was right, Sarah recounted to him everything that had happened. By the time she had finished unshed tears glittered in her eyes. "I never meant for him to like me. I didn't want him to kiss me. I only wanted to find who killed my brother," she stated softly. Instead of acting out his anger like he wanted to, Jareth kept it in check.  
  
Leaning over he wrapped his arms about her waist and laid his head in the crook of her neck. Sarah stroked his hair gently. "What are we going to do?" Sarah whispered. Without looking up, Jareth answered, "We're going to take Anaoshak to the higher powers of this land that rule over right and wrong, and we're going to make sure he and the human that killed your brother confess and get the punishment they deserve." Then, looking up at her, he said, "I promise you, Sarah." Sarah nodded her head and continued to comfort him, while he in turn took away all her worries.  
  
Anaoshak stalked to his viewing room and waved his arm dramatically in front of a mirror. Appearing in front of him was an image of his faithful servant Charley. The scene around him was that of a goblin pub. Typical, Anaoshak thought. He was indeed the one that had been shielding Charley from Jareth and Sarah all along. But, no longer. The silly, foolish mortal no longer was of any use to him. Anaoshak threw his head back and roared a crazy laugh. He was going to make Sarah pay for rejecting him, and then kill Jareth because he didn't like him. His mouth watered as he thought about all the blood that was about to be shed.  
  
Well, I know that chapter was sure to be a shocker. Just keep in mind I gave clues as to Anaoshak's involvement. Remember when he was pacing and he was thinking this isn't how I planned it. There's more that I dropped along the way. I know this chapter was short, but I didn't really have time to write and I had to hurry. I promise the next one will be better. Thanks for reading! And get off of your lazy butt and review! 


	15. And Hardships Unnumbered

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
This next chapter is a bit sad and ends a little abruptly and I'm sorry for that. I didn't have much time to write this, which's why it's short. But, the next chapters will conclude the story. I decided there's no need to drag it out as I had planned since people have suddenly lost interest.  
  
The days that followed were both sad and eventful for both Sarah and Jareth. To Sarah's delight, she had discovered she was pregnant. But, the happiness didn't last for too long as one morning she awoke surrounded in her own blood. "Jareth!" she had wailed in panic. Jareth started beside her and jumped out of their bed. "What is it?" he asked, but immediately felt dumb as he saw the puddle of blood seeping from her abdomen. "I lost the baby," Sarah cried miserably. In a vain attempt to comfort her, Jareth sat down on a dry spot on the bed and put his arms around her and rocked her gently.  
  
When Sarah's baby left her womb prematurely, it must've taken a part of Sarah along with it. In the weeks that followed she lost interest in intimate moments with Jareth, as well as the usual things that had made her happy. Not knowing what to do about Sarah's depression, Jareth dug himself into his work. He had written long letters at night to the court that ruled over the land, pleading with them to serve out justice. He had gotten a reply a while later saying that if he could in fact prove that Anaoshak and the mortal Charley were in deed guilty of the mortal Toby's death, that they would help Jareth and Sarah in their plight.  
  
With his head in his hands, Jareth thought long and hard about where to obtain substantial evidence to sustain their plea. Thinking it over, a thought unraveled in his head. Aiserf, the seer was the answer. Smacking himself soundly in the head, he almost kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier. Aiserf was a good weaver of truth. If the people of the court were able to make Anaoshak and Charley appear for a trial, then Aiserf could discern whether or not they were truthful. This also entailed a problem. Aiserf didn't entirely trust Jareth. Someone that she liked would have to persuade her. This someone would have to be Sarah.  
  
Knocking lightly on Sarah's door just in case she was sleeping, as she did often now, Jareth opened the door to see her staring forlornly at herself in the mirror. Putting down the brush that she had been running through her hair, Sarah turned and looked at him with a blank expression. Standing directly behind her, he bent at the waist and whispered in her ear what he had discovered intimately. Sarah's eyes shone with hope and happiness, something that Jareth hadn't seen there in almost two months.  
  
Hopping out of the chair, full of bubbly renewed energy, she threw her arms around Jareth's neck and placed little kisses all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said over and over again in a singsong voice in between smooches. Jareth laughed warmly at her new demeanor. Brushing back the loose strands of chestnut hair that had fallen into her face, Jareth watched her eyes roam his face. "Sarah?" he asked uncertainly, not sure what was going on in her mind.  
  
Smiling bright, Sarah put both of her warm, small hands on either side of his face and pulled it towards her own. She stopped when his lips were a few inches from her own, and then let her hands drop. The waiting was killing Jareth, so he buried his fingers in her hair and thrust his lips forward to meet hers. Kissing her deeply, she let his tongue roam her mouth, something he hadn't been allowed to do for quite sometime. Pulling back when they were both out of breath, Sarah gave Jareth a dark and seductive look. Then she smiled mischievously, and pulled him towards the bed.  
  
Jareth used his hands and mouth to worship and caress her with a longing and passion that he had suppressed for so long. Sarah let his warm, grazing hands untie the sash on her robe and let it drop to the floor beside the bed. Their passions were a flame that night that weren't distinguished until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
That day, Jareth took Sarah to Aiserf's hut for a second time. Taking a deep breath, Sarah pulled back the flap of the tent to be greeted with the heady medicinal smell of herbs and flowers. Aiserf sat in exactly the same place in exactly the same position as before. This time, Sarah brought a trunk full of jewels as well as bags full of mince pies and poultry that could feed an army. This put Aiserf in a decidedly better mood than when Sarah had first showed up. Sitting down beside the old woman, Sarah got down to business.  
  
"Aiserf, I'm taking the people that killed my brother to the court here. We need you to help us discern the truth from lies when they take the stand so we can prove their guilt. Please, Aiserf, it would mean so much to me," Sarah pleaded earnestly. Hearing the desperation in the young woman's voice, Aiserf agreed. "All right, child. But, just don't let word of my generosity get around." Squealing with delight, Sarah hugged Aiserf to her without thinking. Aiserf pretended to be perturbed by Sarah's show of affection, but deep down she was touched. She hadn't been hugged for nearly half a century.  
  
Sarah hid her grin, even though it wasn't necessary since Aiserf was blind; she ducked her head out of the tent to see Jareth watching her intently. Her grim look suddenly turned into a joyful smile and Jareth knew that Aiserf had agreed without asking. Wrapping Sarah in a tight hug, he asked, "Are you ready to go home?" Startled at first, but then Sarah realized he meant back to the castle. Sarah shook her head yes.  
  
Time passed slowly while Jareth waited on the letters from the court that said Charley and Anaoshak had been summoned to court. Unlike the courts aboveground, the penalty was far harsher for not showing up for a court date. It depended on the crime you were being charged of how severe the punishment was, but any one of them was guaranteed to be unpleasant. Sarah fretted constantly now and rarely ate. She claimed it would upset her stomach. Jareth feared that she was pregnant again, and all the stress would inevitably cause her to lose a second baby. 


	16. Trial by Fire

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
The day of the trial had arrived frightfully fast to Sarah, and she had butterflies in her stomach and very jittery nerves. Fretfully, she paced back and forth in the throne room right in front of the empty pit in the center. Because her nails were just about down to the skin from all the gnawing she had done on them, Sarah resorted to chewing on her lower lip. Jareth walked into the throne, just about to ask her if she was ready. He smiled once he saw her pacing back and forth nervously, her every movement making her full hips swaying gracefully in the simple yet elegant hunter green dress she wore. It brought out the pale of her eyes nicely.  
  
Without alerting his presence, he continued to watch her until he needed to let her know it was time to leave. Clearing his throat a little, he suppressed a grin as he saw her start and look up in surprise. Sarah's eyes roamed Jareth's body appreciatively as she saw his attire. The black fitted pants he wore were skin tight and showed off the curved muscles of his thighs and calves. Seeing the hunger that flashed in her eyes, Jareth stalked toward his beloved with a wickedly seductive smile. "No time, love," he whispered in her ear, placing a hot open-mouthed kiss on her exposed collarbone. Sarah sucked in her breath and held it.  
  
Letting it back out, she asked, "Is it time to leave already?" Nodding his head in confirmation, Jareth took her slightly quaking hand and held it tightly in his own. "Ready?" he asked softly, looking down at her, trying to read her expression. Giving him a small smile, Sarah said yes in a small voice. Continuing his hand motion, Jareth transported them both to the court of the six wise judges.  
  
As they reappeared in a huge domed structure, Sarah looked around and saw massive amounts of marble all around them. In front of them, a large bench that arched around in a semi-circle seated six robed judges staring them down intently. Behind them had gathered on audience. Just slightly in front of the audience sat Anaoshak and Charley. Sarah was surprised to see that no chains or shackles held them there. They must have come there of their own free will. Pulling her gaze away from Anaoshak's angry and possessive one, Sarah looked around for Aiserf.  
  
She found the haggard looking old woman seated by herself to the right of the judge's bench on a not so comfortable looking wooden chair. The booming voice of one of the judges brought Sarah's attention back to the front. "Young woman would you please state your grievance to the court." Gulping, Sarah looked frantically to Jareth for some kind of comfort, but all he did was squeeze her hand a take a seat to the left of Charley's and Anaoshak's table.  
  
Taking a deep shuddering breath, Sarah tried to ignore all the stares of the audience and the fact that the judges behind her were boring holes into her back with their steady gazes. Biting her already swollen bottom lip once more for good luck, she pushed the rebellious strands of hair out of her eyes and turned to face the court. "I've come here today, your honors, to bring forth the charges against the killers of my baby brother. Hopefully, the evidence against them will be sufficient enough for a guilty verdict. Thank you," she said, while making a small bow to show respect.  
  
Jareth watched Sarah walk over to him and take a seat next to him in awe. Gone was nervous and jittery young woman from moments earlier and in her place was a confident and professional woman. Smiling triumphantly, Sarah glanced over at Anaoshak and Charley with a smugness she hadn't felt in a long time. She resisted the childish urge to stick out her tongue at them and taunt them. The booming and somewhat nasal voice of another judge broke through the excited chatter of the audience. "Anaoshak, the immortal, you are summoned to take the stand."  
  
Standing up and swishing his the dark folds of his cape dramatically, Anaoshak stood and cast a threatening glare over at Sarah. She tried to suppress the foreboding shiver that went through her. Jareth saw what had passed between the two; he wasn't blind after all. He in turn gave a warning glare that made most men quake in fear before him. But not Anaoshak. He was far too powerful and far too arrogant to fear the king of the goblins. He smirked widely at the thought.  
  
"Please tell the court of your wrongful actions," the judge in the center of the others demanded harshly. Sarah was glad that she wouldn't be asked to take the stand just yet. The thought of the judges addressing her so demandingly made her tremble. She wasn't much for bravery lately.  
  
"I had heard of the passing fancy that the King of the Goblins had for a certain mortal. I traveled to the land above to see what in the world could cause him to fall for a mortal. And I found out soon enough. As you can all see with your own eyes that she is indeed pleasing to look at. I myself was quite taken with her. I saw her that day playing with her little brother. And I saw Charley, innocently pruning the garden. Did I influence Charley to kill the little boy, somewhat, but the fact is he wanted to kill the kid even without my influence. I just made sure he went through with it."  
  
Aiserf's hands had been working madly the whole time, pulling the strands of words from his testimony and deciphering if they were indeed true. To Sarah's amazement, Anaoshak had told the complete truth. The judges thought over what Anaoshak had said, and then the same judge called Charley to the stand. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair of the stand, and cast desperate darting glances at the crowd before him. "State your wrongful actions for the court," the voice behind him boomed.  
  
Sighing, Charley opened his mouth and spoke. "I wanted to kill the kid, that much is true. But, after I did it, I felt a deep sense of remorse. The past couple of years before the incident I had been trying to straighten up my life and go clean. But, that kid was just so damn annoying. So, I did what I'm used to doing. I eliminated the problem all together. Like I said, I'm not proud of what I did." Looking at Aiserf for confirmation of the truth, she nodded her head, but then she said, "He is truthful, but there's something he's leaving out."  
  
Sarah had been staring at Charley for a good long while as he was talking. It was the first time she had seen the man that had killed her brother. But now Sarah looked away from his face to hide her tears. That's all her brother had been to these people, a problem or a pawn. Wiping the tears away angrily, she turned back and gave charley the most devastating look that could've made a flower wilt.  
  
This compelled Charley to keep quiet, and he sank a little lower in his seat. "You may be seated," a different judge stated regally. Sarah smoothed back the hair that had started to curl around her face and started to fan herself. It suddenly felt hot in the building. Sarah chalked it up to the fact that she was so stressed.  
  
But, she was wrong as she felt herself start to lean to one side. Her head felt like it was spinning, and she fell to the ground in a faint. Jareth caught Sarah before she hit and he cradled her head while he splashed water on her face from a pitcher that had been placed on their table for drinking. Feeling her head he was relieved to discover that she wasn't feverish.  
  
Then, it occurred to him to check something else. Placing a hand discreetly on her stomach, Jareth started to find that a form of life was pulsing inside her womb. Sarah was pregnant again. Jareth cursed her fertility for the first time, and decided not to tell her until after the trial was over. The judges called a recess to allow Sarah some breathing time while they convened to discuss the verdict of the two charged with murder. Charley and Anaoshak were both led out of the courtroom to a holding area. Jareth continued to apply water to Sarah's brow while massaging her stomach.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! And thank you to all my reviewers that encouraged me not to give up! I really appreciate it! I'm not sure how many chapters are left. Maybe three or four. I guess it depends on how many reviews I get (*hint hint, wink wink*) 


	17. The Price of Knowing

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she looked around in a cold sweat. Jareth loomed over her with concern reflected in his eyes. Sarah took a deep breath and sat up slowly. Looking around she noticed that no one was left in the courtroom. "Did we lose?" she asked meekly. Jareth chuckled and replied, "No love, they convened for a break. You've only been out for a couple of minutes. Do you want to wait here or the castle?" Thinking it over, Sarah said, "Here is fine. Besides my stomach is starting to act up."  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow at that one but kept his mouth shut and helped Sarah to stand. Her knees being weak, she allowed Jareth to support her. "Did I miss anything?" she asked. Knowing what she meant, Jareth answered, "No." He suppressed the overwhelming urge to tell her of her pregnancy. Jareth didn't like keeping things from Sarah, but in this case it was for her own good. "It might take a while for them to return. Are you sure that you don't want to return home for a moment." Shaking her head and saying that she was fine here, Jareth frowned.  
  
He didn't think staying here was helping her nerves. But, he consented anyway because he found it hard to deny her wishes. They sat together holding hands and waiting in a comfortable silence. Two hours passed, and the doors opened behind the benches and in walked the judge. The audience reappeared looking refreshed and eager to know the verdict. But no person was more eager than Sarah was.  
  
Sarah prayed and pleaded silently with whatever god there was that they got a guilty verdict and severe punishment. Then in walked a grave looking Charley and a satisfied Anaoshak. They sat in their same seats. The silence in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Baiting her breath, Sarah wanted to ask what the verdict was and get it over with. Then, Aiserf entered the room looking disheveled and took her place in the same wooden chair. Sarah wondered what had delayed the old woman.  
  
The chief judge stood and addressed the court in front of him with a cold and unfaltering gaze. "At this time the judges feel that a great injustice has been done to a mortal and to her dearly departed brother. We condemn the mortal Charley to a life sentence in the inescapable Prison of Xyphe, and Anaoshak the immortal to three days of torture and probation." Without fanfare, the six judges stood and left the room without glancing back or saying a word to Sarah. Charley and Anaoshak were led through separate doors.  
  
Slightly disappointed that they hadn't gotten a death sentence, Sarah stretched and walked over to Aiserf. Jareth wasn't far behind. Sarah knew right away that something was amiss from the look on her face. "What is it. What's wrong?" she asked. Troubled, Aiserf replied, "The mortal Charley is keeping something from us, something else he feels guilty about. I can't pinpoint what it is. But, don't worry my dear it's probably nothing to worry about." She gave Sarah a small smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but all it did was fill Sarah with a deep sense of dread.  
  
Jareth and Sarah both thanked Aiserf again profusely for her help, and returned to the castle, both in a daze of thought. The two men that had deserved death didn't get it. Wanting to scream and throw something, instead Sarah did the only thing that she knew would make her feel better. She sat at Jareth's desk and opened a journal that Jareth had given her and started to write down furiously all her dark thoughts and feelings.  
  
Leaving the room to let Sarah alone with her thoughts, he walked to his throne room and plopped down into his inviting throne. Letting his body relax, Jareth rubbed his temples trying to relieve the throbbing in his head. With every breath his headache seemed to increase. Almost instantly he feel asleep upright in his throne with his chin tucked to his chest. All the stress and lack of sleep lately had caught up with him.  
  
Sarah, finally venting all of her bottled up anger and hurt, left the solitude of Jareth's study. Searching about the castle, Sarah looked for Jareth. Then it occurred to her that he was more than likely in his throne room. Sarah smiled lovingly and a bit guiltily as she saw her baby sleeping upright in a not so comfortable throne. That's when Sarah started to find that in the palm of his hand he held a crystal. He must've conjured it and forgotten to banish it. Taking advantage of her the only opportunity that she may get to question Charley further, Sarah grasped the crystal firmly in her hand and pulled gently.  
  
Satisfied that Jareth wasn't going to awaken; Sarah then looked around the room and found Jareth's secret curtain. Behind it was a multitude of different weapons. Sarah unlatched a sword and sheath from the wall and tied it around her waist. If she was going to make Charley confess she would need some way to threaten him, no matter how brutal.  
  
Holding the crystal in her palm and clutching it to her chest, Sarah desperately wished for it to take her to the Prison of Xyphe and it did. The dark and dank smell of a jail cell was a rude awakening to Sarah's stomach. She doubled over, but then righted immediately as a sound alerted her. In the dim moonlight streaming through the barred window was Charley slumped against the wall and looking dazed.  
  
Making use of the situation, Sarah drew the sword and pressed the lethal point to his throat without mercy. Coldly she said, "I believe you have something you want to tell me." Chuckling a little madly, Charley asked, "Are you an angel of mercy come to kill me?" In the moonlight Charley couldn't help to think that she looked like one. Sarah smirked and said, "It depends if you tell me what I want to know. There's something that you kept from me today. Something that you shouldn't have. I think I have a right to know."  
  
Charley cackled. "You think you deserve to know do you? Well then, first I'll tell you how I killed your brother. After I threw him into the back of the truck, I drove around for a while, but then I realized if someone recognized the make of the truck that it would give it away immediately if I had a half conscious kid riding in the back. So, I pulled over to the side of the road and got out. You're brother was awake and moaning and crying out, 'Sarah! Sarah!' I told him something, and he stopped and looked at me with those wide eyes of his, and then I picked a large rock beside the truck tire and smashed his head in with it."  
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, Sarah put more pressure against his throat, but not enough to kill him just yet. But, just enough to worry him. "What did you say to him," Sarah demanded icily. Charley hesitated and looked away. Growling deep in her throat and feeling a sense of rage she had never felt before, Sarah pushed a little harder with the sword. "OK!" Charley squealed like a cornered pig. "I told him.I told him, 'Sarah told me to kill you.'"  
  
Sarah gasped in shock and anger. Cheeks burning and chest heaving, Sarah closed her eyes and let her hand fly forward, bringing the sword straight through Charley's throat. So far that it bounced off the wall behind him. Without opening her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see his cold and lifeless stare, Sarah conjured herself back to the castle, and slumped to the floor gratefully, emotionally exhausted.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh and that plot twist at the end was sadly not mine. It was taken from a book called "The Truth Machine." Not sure if anyone here had read it, but it's what made me want to write this fic. It's good, I'd encourage anyone here to read it. Thanks again! 


	18. How to Kill an Immortal

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Feeling somewhat better, Jareth arose from his throne and stretched out his tired and abused muscles and limbs. He swore to himself that he would never fall asleep in that wretched chair again. Panicking for a moment, Jareth started to conjure a crystal to look in on Sarah, but hearing a groan from across the room, he lowered the orb. There lay Sarah on the cold hard ground, starting to sit up. Jareth noticed she looked terrible.  
  
Her face was streaked with dried tearstains, and her hair and clothes were both disheveled. Concerned, Jareth banished the crystal into thin air and walked over to her. Kneeling down beside her he helped her to sit up. "Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Jareth asked. Sarah hiccuped a little, and then wiped her eyes free of sleep. "I don't want to talk about it," she said in a shaky voice. Placing a hand to her stomach, Jareth sighed with relief as he felt the life force still present in her abdomen.  
  
Eyes filled with wonder, Sarah asked, "Jareth, what are you doing?" Smiling widely, Jareth knew that now was the time to tell her. "You're pregnant." Sarah's face beamed at the news. "You mean, again?" she asked unsure. Jareth nodded. "Wow," Sarah said, "who knew I was that fertile." Jareth laughed at her comment. Helping her to rise from the ground, Jareth quickly became cold and serious when he discovered the sword lying on the ground.  
  
Stooping to pick it up, he asked, "And, what is this?" Answering bluntly, Sarah said, "A sword." "Don't toy with me, Sarah. What were you doing with one of my swords? And why is there blood on it?" Sarah burst into tears and tried to tell Jareth what had happened. Jareth couldn't understand a word she said between her sobbing and gasping, so he helped her to their room and laid her on the bed carefully. Once she was quieted and calmed, he coaxed what had happened out of her.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Jareth. I had no intention of killing him, but when he told me what he had told Toby, oh God, I just lost it," she sobbed continuously. Stroking her hair in an attempt to settle her, he whispered, "It's all right, Sarah. I'm not angry with you. I will never understand how you felt at that moment, but I know that you had your reasons. Now, the only question is, what to do about Anaoshak?" "Anaoshak?" Sarah whispered questioningly.  
  
"Yes, Anaoshak," Jareth continued, "probation isn't going to stop him from trying something again. I can't very well kill him without the court getting on my back. We need to devise a plan to catch him in the act. I'm just not sure how yet. Maybe something will come to me." "I hope so," Sarah whispered softly, snuggling into Jareth's chest. "I don't think he likes me very much any more," Sarah stated. Jareth laughed. "I don't think he ever really felt anything for you love. He just wanted what he couldn't have."  
  
Thinking it over, Sarah nodded in agreement. A yawn escaped over her lips, even though she had just woken up. "I think we're both still exhausted. Why don't you try to fall asleep?" Jareth suggested. Sarah nodded and her eyelids started to close gradually until she started to nod off. Taking his own advice, Jareth fell asleep, too.  
  
Anaoshak watched the dozing couple in his viewing mirror. They had become on obsession for him as he plotted how and when to kill them. He had chuckled as he watched them plan his demise. How foolish they were. He couldn't be killed by any normal means. Only one person knew how to kill him, and that person was too old to do any good. And too far away. Laughing darkly, he waved his arm and banished the mirror. Conjuring a dark ball of magic, he left his cavern to visit Sarah and Jareth. But, what Anaoshak didn't know was that very person he had underestimated was ready for him.  
  
Anaoshak appeared stealthily beside their bedside, savoring the moment. He brushed back a lock of Sarah's silky, dark hair out of her face with a gloved digit. Sarah's eyes opened slowly, and she tried to sit up quickly in alarm. Anaoshak held her down, and placed a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Sarah opened her mouth to scream, but Anaoshak was quicker. He placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her shriek. With a dagger in his other hand, Anaoshak leaned down and whispered in Sarah's ear.  
  
"Where do you think I should stab him first hmm?" he asked. "In the heart, as he wounded me, or perhaps in the stomach so he can bleed to death. Or maybe I'll cut open his throat and feast on his blood. Yes, that last one sounds rather tempting." Sarah was terrified for Jareth's life by now, and she knew in no way that Anaoshak was bluffing. But, in order for him to do any damage to Jareth he would have to take his hand off of her mouth. Practically being able to see what she was thinking, he chuckled softly through his nose, "Oh no, my dear," and as he let go of her mouth a piece of cloth took its place.  
  
Sarah struggled in the bed, using her hands and feet to wake Jareth up. It was useless, as Anaoshak had bound her hands and feet. Still, Sarah was persistent in her efforts. She tried to squirm closer to Jareth and somehow shake him awake. Anaoshak just laughed at her mockingly. He stalked to the other side of the bed and raised the dagger in the air. Sarah gulped and prayed that by some miracle he didn't bring that dagger down.  
  
She waited for that final blow that would end her beloved's life as well as the father of her child, but then something happened that Sarah couldn't understand just then. Anaoshak fell over, a look of shocked surprise as well as horror on his face. Then his whole face went slack, and he stopped breathing as he laid half on the bed and half on the floor. As he fell, he revealed Aiserf standing behind him, a crystal in her hand pulsing with magic. Sarah tried to swallow, but found she couldn't with the gag still in her mouth.  
  
Aiserf walked over to her in that sluggish gait of hers, and untied Sarah's sore limbs and bruised mouth. "Thank you," Sarah whispered gratefully, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. "No, thank you, child," Aiserf said mystically, and disappeared right before Sarah's eyes. Sarah began to doubt that she had ever been there.  
  
Shaking her head, she turned towards Jareth who started to awaken. Taking his arm, she gently shook it until his eyes flew open. Sensing that something was wrong, he asked, "What?" groggily. Sarah motioned to his left and he saw Anaoshak lying there dead. "What happened to him?" "Aiserf," Sarah whispered. Jareth nodded his head. "I should've known." Sarah threw herself in Jareth's arms. "He came here to kill you," she sobbed uncontrollably. "Don't think about it," he whispered, rubbing her back. "It's over now, everything's going to be OK."  
  
Sarah nodded and dried her tears. She was tired of crying. For once, she wanted to laugh and sing and be happy like she had been before. Feeling kind of spooked with Anaoshak's body still in the room; Jareth conjured a crystal that took it to a deep oubliette. One of the deepest he had. But, one thing Sarah still didn't understand was how Aiserf could kill an immortal vampire? Not wanting to think about it anymore, she let Jareth hold her as they both tried to feel their baby kicking in her womb.  
  
Wow, last chapter I only got 3 reviews, which I think is an all time low for me. I wanna start on my new story, and in order to do that I have to off this one. It's called Slave For You, which you won't understand the meaning of the title until I write a summary for it. Oh well, thank you to all three of my faithful reviewers. Don't worry folks this is not the last chapter, even though I'm tempted to leave it here. Ciao. 


	19. If I'm Dreaming

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
The wind howled and the lighted candles flickered in their bronze sconces as a storm started to roll in. Sarah sat at an open, arched stone window, enjoying the breeze playing with her hair. She loved storms, one thing she could never get enough of. Jareth had confined her to a minimum of walking and a lot of sitting and lying around. Sarah was in her eighth month now, and because of the baby growing in her and getting ready to be born, she often thought of her family back on earth. Had they moved on? Had they had more kids? Sarah didn't know, and she didn't want to know.  
  
Some things were better left alone. Besides, her life was here now with Jareth and their child. A child that was obviously very anxious to be born. Sarah hardly ever got a moments rest, as the baby would kick around ceaselessly. Putting a hand to her swollen stomach, she sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Aiserf was nowhere to be found after the whole Anaoshak incident.  
  
Which, with Aiserf being a hermit and all, as well as old, it was very odd not to find her in her hut. Sarah wondered if they'd ever find her or learn where she had gone. Jareth appeared directly in front of Sarah, startling her out of her reverie. "You really shouldn't be sitting in the open air like that," he chided, while placing a warm knitted shawl across her shoulders. Sarah shrugged as if to say, so? "I checked Aiserf's hut for the third time, and I assure you Sarah, she wasn't there. I don't know where she could've gone, but I suppose we won't know that unless she wants us to."  
  
Feeling a bit sad at the disappearance of the kind, old woman, Sarah speculated, "I wonder how she killed him." "Aiserf is, or was, a very powerful sorcerer. I don't remember what happened as I wasn't born when she was sentenced." Her dark brows knitting together in confusion, Sarah asked, "What do you mean sentenced?" Jareth ran a hand through his blonde mane. "I've heard stories as to why, but none of them real. All I know is that her punishment was her blindness. But, that was such a long time ago, I doubt anyone remembers what really happened."  
  
Jareth moved behind Sarah and put his arms around her stomach. His gloved hands made smooth circles all over her bulging abdomen. Sarah sighed in bliss, and leaned her head back against Jareth's chest. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" she asked. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he said, "Does it matter?" Sarah nodded her head vehemently and replied, "Of course it matters."  
  
"In that case, a girl?" Jareth guessed. For some reason, Sarah could've sworn that she felt the baby kick harder as he said that, as if to protest. "I don't know, I get the feeling it's a boy for some odd reason," Sarah stated. Jareth chuckled. "Mother knows best." Sarah turned around and punched him in the arm. "Knock it off," she said crossly. Looking back out the window, Sarah noticed the storm had started to die down. "It's a pity it's leaving," she muttered moodily.  
  
Later that evening, Sarah lied in bed and listened to Jareth's peaceful breathing. She wished desperately that she could fall asleep, even if it was for just a few hours. Rolling over onto her side, which was no easy feat, Sarah felt her eyes start to droop, and the constant thumping in her stomach relax. Sarah fell into a deep sleep. A dream came to her during the night, which was more of a revelation.  
  
Aiserf appeared to her, looking the same as always, except there was something about her. Something that seemed more peaceful than Sarah had ever seen her. Sarah started in alarm to find that she was no longer pregnant. Aiserf must've noticed her shock because she said, "Don't worry child, the baby is still safe in your womb in the land of the waking. I thought it would be traumatic to the child to bring it into the dream world. However, would you like to see what your baby is going to look like?"  
  
Sarah hesitated. Did she really want to spoil the surprise? Then again, the curiosity was eating away at her. "Yes," she said hoarsely, voice full of emotion. Aiserf pointed to a cradle that must've been hidden in the shadows, as she hadn't seen it there before. Sarah gulped and moved closer to it. Peering down over the edge, she gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Oh my God, he looks exactly like Toby!" Sarah's hand flew to her mouth. "Yes, child, I was wondering when you would understand. You see, for every life that is to be, an old life must be extinguished. It's the way that the world must operate in order for a balance between life and death to exist," Aiserf explained wisely.  
  
"Aiserf," Sarah said suddenly, "why did they sentence you to be blind?" Aiserf chuckled. "It's not as bad as everyone thinks they remember. I fell in love with a powerful king that was already married. To make a long story short, we had an affair, and his wife took me to court. You know that old expression love is blind, well I guess the court thought it was poetic justice," Aiserf said bitterly, recalling the memory.  
  
"That's awful," Sarah said. "Yes," Aiserf agreed. "I must go now, child. Don't continue to search for me either, I'm in a place that's not accessible by normal means. I can offer one piece of advice before I go. Live for today, it's a gift, which's why it's called the present. Don't dwell in the past. It's water under the bridge," Aiserf whispered, fading before Sarah's eyes.  
  
Sarah jolted awake in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream," she mumbled to herself, while placing a hand on her chest to still her beating heart. That's when Sarah felt something burst from below and a gush of wetness between her thighs. Shaking Jareth awake, Sarah practically screamed in pain, "Oh no, not now." Jareth shot up, wide-awake, "What?" he asked dumbly. Sarah grabbed onto his arm and started to breathe hurriedly, in and out. "Ohhh," she moaned, "I think I've gone into labor."  
  
This is the second to last chapter. Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews after I had gotten so few before. It's not the reviews that I care about, it's just when the reviews start to die down it makes me feel like no one's reading it. I'm sorry if I sound naggy, but I'm really not trying to be. I'm sorry for this story. I had imagined greater things for it, but I guess I'm guilty of losing interest, too. I promise though, my next story will be a lot better. It's more planned out and there's more characters and plot twists. Review if you want, if not, don't worry about it, the next chapter is the last no matter what. Ciao. 


	20. Epilogue: Looking Towards the Future

Baby Brother  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer, and I definitely don't own Labyrinth.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just a warning, this story is violent and very sad at some parts. If you can't stand violence and adult situations then I suggest that you don't read this story.  
  
Jareth paced back and forth, back and forth agitatedly outside the door to the room set up for Sarah to give birth in. He felt so helpless as he imagined Sarah in there all by herself with the nursemaid. Personally, he didn't like this feeling of helplessness. Cutting his losses, he opened the door and peered around the edge. The nursemaid hadn't noticed him yet, but Jareth figured that after about six hours of waiting he had a right to know what was going on.  
  
Hearing the door squeak open, the stout little nursemaid turned and glared at Jareth warningly. "Sire, if you don't want me to club you, then you might want to leave," she said honestly with a hint of respect. Jareth sighed and cast one last glance at Sarah's frail, sweaty form lying on the bed. Closing the door reluctantly, he resumed his pacing.  
  
Snapping his fingers, he conjured a crystal, but the old maid must've known he would try that, as he saw her shaking her fist up at him. Jareth groaned audibly and banished the crystal. So what if he was worried, his beloved had gone into labor prematurely after all. He had a right to know that his child was going to be OK, as well as his love. That's when a wail so loud that it startled Jareth came from the other side of the door.  
  
It was music to Jareth's ears! Bursting through the door excitedly, he laid eyes on Sarah looking fragile sitting halfway up in the bed holding a bloody newborn to her chest lovingly. Afraid to move or even breathe that it might spoil the moment, Jareth stopped in his tracks and just stared. "Well, go on," the old nursemaid chided teasingly. Jareth gulped and Sarah looked up with tears in her eyes. Shifting the baby in her arms, she raised a hand and held it out to him.  
  
Jareth resumed walking forward and took her hand and placed a kiss on it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her or his son. The moment was so great he didn't want it to end. Sarah slid over to make room for him to sit on the bed. As he sat down, Sarah asked, "Would you like to hold him?" Jareth looked stunned for a moment, and then asked, "Him? So, it's a boy?" Sarah nodded her head happily, and handed Jareth his son. "Watch his head," she warned.  
  
Having handled many babies and infants before, Jareth knew what he was doing, but no child had he ever held had been so precious to him before than this one. Jareth leaned over and kissed Sarah on her forehead despite the fact it was caked in dried sweat. "Have you picked a name yet?" Jareth asked. Sarah nodded, and said, "Yes, but I waited to see what you think first. Is there a name that you want right off?" Jareth shook his head no and shrugged, "Any name you give our child is fine with me."  
  
Sarah smiled and laughed, but then turned serious. She fidgeted nervously with the sheets for a moment before saying shyly, "I was thinking about the name Toby." Jareth grinned widely. "I always had liked the little chap. I think we should name him Toby, he's got his eyes," Jareth stated. Sarah smiled happily, taking her son, Toby, back into her arms. "Toby it is then," she agreed, happy for the first time in weeks.  
  
A few weeks later Sarah sat at a desk in Jareth's study, writing down things in her journal. This is what she wrote:  
  
Dear Journal, Toby is three weeks old to date, and already he's such a handful. He's showing intelligence early, just like my brother did. He also resembles him a great deal, just as Aiserf showed me he would. I'm grateful for her and everything she did, and I wish that there was some way I could see her again, but I know that isn't possible. I still haven't figured out how she was able to kill Anaoshak with him being immortal, but the only thing I can think is that somehow she knew that my son was to be born, and for that to happen to a life had to be taken. Maybe it's farfetched, but then again, maybe it's not. Anything's possible, if I've learned one that thing, that would be it.  
  
Also, as Aiserf taught me, don't dwell in the past. Remembering is beneficial, but if you dwell on it then you begin to live in the past, when you should be living in the present and looking towards the future. One more thing, and then I have to stop writing because Toby needs to be fed. I miss my brother; I miss him with every fiber of my being. He's dead in body, but not in spirit. Just because someone dies doesn't mean that they can't live in memory. That said, Toby isn't dead, he's still alive in me, in the hearts and minds of anyone who reads this, and especially in my child. But, recalling all this is forcing me to live in the past. I'm ready to live in the present now.  
  
The End  
  
Whew, that last chapter was deep. Who knew I could write something that stodgy? Oh well, I'm sorry if it was too sappy. On to the next story, which is called I Guess I'll go Underground ('Cause I'm a Slave for You). Neat title huh? I promise this next one will include Sarah's friends, this one I just couldn't find a spot for them, and I'm sorry for that. Thank you to everyone who supported me. I just want to say, "You love me, you really love me." LOL. OK, thank you everyone very much for reading! I really, really appreciate and I just love you guys so much. (*Big hugs*)~Jennifer 


End file.
